


Ein Süßer Abend Mit Dir

by Nozomeme



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Animal Ears, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pantyhose Fetish, Powerslut Edytha, Small Breasts, Strap-Ons, Summary may be updated as well, Teasing, Tiny Tits, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: With plans for her, Waltrud invites Edytha to bed. However, Edytha wants to hold the reins before Waltrud is allowed to please her.Multi chapter Waltrud x Edytha smut.
Relationships: Waltrud Krupinski/Edytha Roßmann
Kudos: 13





	1. An Invitation

Oh, I’m off tomorrow!...”, Edytha mused to herself, looking at her schedule. That was an opportunity to go into town and buy some snacks, she was running low on caviar and maybe she’d find some good wine she could drink with Waltrud at some point. She smiled to herself at the thought, looking forward to indulging in a delicious snack while she relaxed alone in her room, no need to worry about drills or schedules for a solid 24 hours. Putting her paperwork away she stood from her chair, stretching. She was tired, but it was coming up to dinner time so she’d perk up a little after having something good to eat. It was borscht today, she overheard Georgette and Sadako talking about dinner earlier, the cat witch being scolded by her busty bunny companion for eating too much in between meals. A nice warming meal for a cold Orussian night. Speaking of cold, she wondered.  
Was Krupinski on shift first thing in the morning? Even if she was, she could still cuddle in bed with her at least. She was in the mood, but honestly spending time with her was enough to satisfy her, it couldn’t be helped in a military environment after all. She’d shanghai her after dinner perhaps, they spent at least twice a week together regardless if they made love or not and she slept her best while in her arms, face nuzzled between her breasts. 

Dinner was as usual, the girls all eating together quietly with just the odd smattering of conversation here and there. The soup was delicious as always, warm and filling and served with a piece of black bread. Waltrud was sitting across from her, having shot her a smile as she took her seat which she returned after checking nobody was paying attention first. She was nearly finished eating and she noticed that Waltrud was the same, only half of her soup left in her bowl. She glanced at the head of the table and was pleased to see that Gundula was deep in conversation with Sasha, presumably discussing business, she was constantly drowning in paperwork so she took every opportunity she could to keep up with it, sometimes dragging Edytha into it. As she ate, she took her chance, calling out to Waltrud in Karlslander, their native language. 

“ _ **You know Waltrud, I have a day off tomorrow.**_ ” She began, setting her spoon down and making eye contact, dabbing her mouth clean with a napkin. “ _ **I was thinking of going into town to buy a few things, was there anything you needed?**_ ” At that Waltrud smiled, perking up at her words. “ ** _What a wonderful coincidence, Edytha, I’m not on a morning shift tomorrow so if you like I’ll happily escort you if you’re going early, I’m working from 1 onwards according to my own schedule._** ” Her familiar hadn't manifested, but the prospect of going out together with Edytha made her happy enough that one could practically see her tail wagging.  
“ ** _I’d enjoy that, I wanted to buy some wine as well, you know more than I do about it so I’d like you to choose it, after all you’re the one drinking it with me, if you behave of course._** ” She winked at her.   
“ ** _Oh my, Miss Rossmann, surely you jest, I’m not always a naughty girl._** ” She chuckled. She dropped her voice continuing. “ ** _Speaking of, do you feel like being naughty tonight, Paula?..._** ” The merest hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks, but it was well known that she enjoyed her wine on base so if asked she could excuse it with having already had a cheeky drink already. Edytha made direct eye contact at that, also flushed. “ ** _I do honestly, Waltrud...._** ” She murmured. “ ** _Shall I come to your room later?_** ” Waltrud was smirking at her at this point, hands under her chin, elbows on the table. “ ** _Do, Paula. I’d like to try something new with the strap...._** ” Edytha jolted as she felt something warm rub against her calf. She looked down to see it was Waltrud’s stockinged foot, rubbing against her leg sensually. The fake countess had kicked off one of her boots, teasing her, revelling in her reaction. Her blush deepened but she needed to keep composure here, their relationship was a secret, only Gundula knowing on account of professionalism, giving them their blessing as she was quite lax about rules and she knew both of them were capable of doing their jobs despite indulging in each other.   
“ _ **W-Waltrud!...**_ ” she hissed, clenching her fists.   
“ ** _I can’t wait to please you...._** ” Her foot was rubbing against the fox witch’s thigh now, getting dangerously close to her most verboten area.   
“ _ **Behave....**_ ”  
“ _ **Oh I will, Paula, but I need you to wash every inch tonight, especially that pert little ass of yours, God I love it....**_ ” She was rubbing her foot against her crotch now, Edytha stifling a groan, she was so pent up.  
 _ **“S-Stop that...**_ ” Noticing her expression Waltrud conceded to her, pulling her foot back, people were starting to get up and leave now anyway, oblivious to their conversation and Gundula was still absorbed in her own conversation with Sasha thankfully.   
“ _ **Sorry, too far...**_ ” Concern flickered across her face for a split second.  
“ _ **Not in public....**_ ” Edytha was definitely in the mood for lovemaking now with that. “ ** _I’m up for something new, but I’d like to pleasure you first...you know I like to reciprocate...._** ” Her face was undeniably red at this point, there’s no way she couldn’t explain it away if anyone noticed.   
“ _ **Oh my...you really want it don’t you?...**_ ” A grin.  
“ _ **You awful woman...**_ ” Edytha’s ears and tail were out at this point, too flustered to contain herself. “ _ **Ufu, you’re adorable, Paula.**_ ” Waltrud flashed her a genuine smile, her own cheeks still glowing a gentle pink ever so slightly. “ _ **I’ve already hit the sauna, so I’ll be waiting for you, door will be locked and I have a nice red we can share together, I’m looking forward to it.**_ ”  
“ _ **Alright, I’ll go and bathe and I’ll see you later then....**_ ” She stood up with that, gathering her empty dishes. “You damned fake countess....” she sighed, switching to Britannian before she left the room in the direction of the kitchen area to deposit them for washing. Out of sight, she let her feelings out, tail swishing madly.   
  
_She could hardly wait_.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Pupinski

An hour and a half passed since dinner. Waltrud reclined on her bed naked but for her pantyhose, having removed her panties as she enjoyed the sensation of the silky material against her skin. She knew Edytha found it sexy as well and she wanted to entice her. She had already prepared ahead of time, some extra pillows to prop Edytha up while she made love to her, and a nice bottle of red and two glasses, set up on her table in the corner, as well as a single flickering candle. She wanted to romance Edytha, make her feel loved. She stood, going to the table and uncorking the wine, pouring herself a glass. She took a sip and let its richness wash over her tongue, a beautiful merlot she bought last time she was on shopping duty. It was then she heard her door open with a click and in stepped Edytha.   
“Candles? Wine? Oh my Waltrud, you certainly know how to please a woman....” The fox witch smiled, turning around to lock the door behind her. She had the strap on with her, nestled discreetly in a small silk drawstring bag dangling from her left wrist , and was wearing her uniform out of sheer convenience so she wouldn’t have to go back to her room the next morning. Of course, considering the events that were about to unfold, she went the extra mile, choosing suitable underwear.  
“Mmm beautiful, Waltrud....” her voice dropped when she saw her lover’s attire, eyes scanning her bountiful breasts and just visible toned abs. The sheer fabric clung to her legs and her crotch, giving her a cameltoe, drawing attention to her mound.   
“Speak for yourself, kitten...” Edytha was in uniform, but she was also wearing lacy thigh high stockings that were attached to garters just visible from under her shirt. “Paula, I love those stockings on you...”   
Taking off her boots and leaving them neatly beside the door, Edytha left the bag on Waltrud's bed, and went over to her, wrapping her arms around her torso and nuzzling her face into her bare chest.  
“Wine, kitten?...” Waltrud set her glass on the table and held her, running her fingers through her silver locks.  
“Please.” Edytha murmured. “But first...” She laid a kiss between Waltrud’s breasts, snuggling closely into them, just slowly taking her time and enjoying being in Waltrud’s arms.   
“Oh, you want to be spoiled, huh?...” A smile from the fake countess.  
“Just a little...”  
“I can do that....”  
They took a moment, Edytha laying kisses gently and Waltrud stroking her hair, the fox witch emitting a gentle hum of satisfaction from between her ample breasts.   
“Let’s have a drink and go to bed?...” Edytha looked up at her lover, blushing.  
“Yeah..” Waltrud leaned down slightly and pecked her lips sweetly. “You go get comfortable...”  
“Mhmm...”  
Waltrud poured her a drink and topped up her own glass while Edytha undressed, folding her clothes neatly and leaving them on Waltrud’s armchair. She could feel the dog witch’s eyes on her, feeling a surge to her ego when she heard her groan hungrily when her ass was visible. She turned and looked at her, smiling at her coyly, beckoning her towards the bed.   
“Come on...”   
Waltrud followed eagerly. 

It didn’t take long before the couple had finished their wine, chatting and flirting together in candlelight, enjoying each other’s company- and attire. Edytha was wearing nothing but a skimpy black lacy bra and matching panties, contrasting beautifully against her pale skin, and silky black thigh high stockings, attached to a lacy black garter belt that adorned her voluptuous hips. She may not have had much to look at in the chest department, but she certainly more than made up for it with her thick toned thighs and large shapely buttocks. Glasses empty, Waltrud stood, taking both both and depositing them on the table.  
“Ah, Edytha, do you want more?” She asked, before she returned to bed.  
“Maybe later, there’s something I do want though, can you guess?...” she purred, giving her bedroom eyes.   
“Oh my, is it me?...” Waltrud purred back  
“Come and see, hm?....” a coquettish smile.   
“Paula...” Before she returned to her love, she had an idea. She picked up the bottle and took a swig, putting the bottle back down and carried the liquid in her mouth for a moment.   
“Oh...”  
Tilting her head, Edytha prepared herself, letting her lover lean in to cup her face and take her lips, rich wine trickling into her mouth from hers, funnelled by her tongue. She swallowed the warm liquid slowly, savouring it, and then began to savour Waltrud’s tongue, moaning into her mouth. Needing air, she broke the kiss, saliva connecting them. She licked it away and stood up before Waltrud could climb atop her, wanting to take care of her before she allowed her to please her.  
“Waltrud...lie back...I want to first....”She pushed her down onto the bed gently, small hand on her tanned beautiful abs, the toned tomboy not resisting.  
“Kitten...”  
“Don’t call me that....” Her familiar manifested as the words left her lips, tail wagging despite it. Waltrud’s also appeared, cute little doggy ears popping out atop her tousled head.  
“Mhmm...”   
Edytha climbed onto the bed, lying atop her, rubbing her small body against hers as her breathing got heavier. “Look at you, you terrible woman...” she murmured, nuzzling into the crook of the fake countess’ neck as she rutted against her pantyhose-clad thigh. The silky material felt so good against both women’s bare skins.  
Edytha began to lap at her neck, trailing kisses upwards and mixing in a few sweet nips here and there, being mindful of not leaving a mark. She only left hickeys in visible areas when they were on leave, she so badly wanted to keep their relationship a secret.  
She finally reached her lover’s lips, licking them softly before going in for the kill, slipping her delicate pink tongue into Waltrud’s mouth while she slipped a hand onto her right breast, fondling it gently, thumb brushing over her nipple. The blonde moaned at the sweet contact, suckling on her lover’s tongue, melting into her little fox. Edytha was grinding against her the entire time, leaving a damp little patch on her thigh, Waltrud herself wet.   
The fox woman withdrew her tongue, staying where she was for now, sharing soft little pecks as she toyed with her lover’s breast.  
“So wet, Paula....” her countess groaned, hungry.   
“I’ll take care of you now...”   
One more deep kiss, tongues meeting once more, cupping her face and rubbing behind her doggy ears, Waltrud bucked her hips upward, impatient for her lover’s touch, cupping her lover’s ass.  
Parting, she gazed into her beautiful caramel eyes, trying not to lose herself in them. She was so handsome, Edytha could stare at her for hours but she always restrained herself.  
“Be patient, you awful woman....”She began to pepper kisses downwards now, trailing kisses along her jawbone and down onto her neck once more, nipping sweetly until she reached her collarbone.  
An area she could safely mark.  
She suckled gently, leaving a small hickey, Waltrud purring as she did so, tail wagging happily.   
“Beautiful...”  
She shifted her body downwards, once again burying her face in soft pillowy breasts, laying kisses between them. She groaned happily as she took the dog woman’s left nipple into her mouth, suckling greedily as she moved a hand downwards, cupping her soaked pantyhose covered pussy.  
“Edytha....fuck me....” Waltrud begged, bucking her hips upward, hands on Edytha’s ass, one of them slipping towards her slit from behind, rubbing her through the damp fabric.   
“Mmm, no...” Edytha bit her nipple, Waltrud hissing in pleasure. She dropped the teat from her mouth, slipping upwards once more, face to face with her lover.   
“Waltrud...” she took her chin in her right hand, making eye contact, using her teacher voice. “Behave, or I’ll satisfy myself and go to bed, leaving you like this, you awful woman.....”   
She took her lips, passionately, roughly, Waltrud moaning beautifully as she made her submit with her tongue. Edytha squeezed her right breast firmly with her free hand, the fake countess reduced to a hungry panting mess beneath her. She withdrew her tongue and nibbled on her lower lip briefly, satisfied she’d “punished” her enough. Waltrud looked up at her, eyes watering and face red, panting heavily. “Paula, I’m so turned on...” She moved her hands to her sides, submitting to her little fox.   
“You’re so hot when you do that, fuck...” She bucked her hips again, pleadingly almost. “I love you, Edytha, please....”  
Edytha softened, happy that her lover was being more co-operative. “Sssshh, soon....” She petted her floppy dog ears, smiling warmly. “I love you too, Waltrud.... now let me make love to you....”  
She began to kiss downward once more, reaching her breasts, going straight for the goods, taking the nipple she had abandoned into her mouth once more, lazily groping Waltrud’s free breast with her left hand. She loved Waltrud’s breasts and always paid attention to them when she topped her, revelling in seeing her partner purr. Feeling that nipple had had enough, she let it go, blowing air on it before gently kissing her way across to the other breast, suckling insatiably as she began to rub her knee against Waltrud's crotch, the fake countess’ moans getting louder.  
“Please....”  
“Ssssh....”  
She left her breasts, dragging her tongue over Waltrud’s abs, as she worked her way downwards, tracing the barely visible defined lines on her belly. Her abs, every time she saw them, it ignited the heat in her tummy that made her want to go to bed with her lanky lover, the hunger that only Waltrud could inspire in her. She kissed hard, leaving another hickey just above her waistband, finally reaching her hips.   
Waltrud beneath her, wet, desperate and hungry, marked by her and begging for her to fuck her, so beautiful in the flickering candlelight.  
“Oh....you’re mine....”  
Her heart swelled with love looking down at her.  
She could be possessive when she wanted to be.   
“Waltrud....” she purred lustily, moving downwards so she was resting her head on her nylon clad thigh, her lover’s legs already spread willingly for her to feast upon her.  
“Haaah...”  
“Ufu...” Knowing Waltrud's fetish, she shifted so she could bury her face into the dog witch’s crotch, warm, damp and translucent, the younger girl was that aroused. She inhaled her scent, rich and heady, having developed a taste for it over their time together, intoxicated from a combination of love and lust. She could just about see her pussy through the thin fabric, surrounded by carefully trimmed golden curls, ready and waiting for her to indulge, a feast all for her and her alone.   
“Paula....”   
“Mmm....” 

She began to lick her through the fabric, long slow broad strokes with her tongue, Waltrud ecstatic, breathing getting heavier and heavier as she began to moan long and low. Edytha interchanged her licks with soft little kisses here and there, scattering them gently down her slit, a hungry hedonistic groan from the fake countess as she lingered over the area where her clit was and attempted to suck.  
“Edytha...directly.....” Waltrud groaned, rocking her hips upwards into her girlfriend’s mouth, desperate.  
Waltrud was helpless, a slave to her in that very moment, arms by her sides and behaving for her , cowed by her sweet “punishment.”  
Hearing her plea she sat up, pulling at Waltrud’s waistband, slowly peeling it downwards until she reached her knees. The crotch was soaked, and so was Waltrud, exposed pussy ready and waiting for her. She looked at her lover, flushed and hungry, being submissive for a change.   
“Edytha....”  
She was whining almost, tail between her legs as well.  
“Such a cute little Pupinski...” Edytha exhaled, pushing Waltrud’s thighs apart, spreading her.   
“But, hm....I don’t think you deserve it Waltrud, not just yet....”  
“Edytha, pleaaaaase.....”  
“Touch yourself.” Edytha purred, sitting back on her knees between Waltrud’s legs. “I haven’t forgotten what you did to me at dinner...” She smirked teasingly, arms crossed.   
“You’re so cruel, Paula.....”   
Waltrud obliged her anyway, beginning to stroke herself at her command, spreading her folds and delving into herself, her left hand palming her tit as she did so.   
“Mm, wonderful Waltrud, show me how much you want it, how much you want me to make love to you....”  
“Kitten...I’m so wet for you....”  
“I can see, yes...” Edytha smiled sadistically. She revelled in having Waltrud at her command, her fake countess, hers and hers alone. She pulled her lacy bra downwards beneath her tiny breasts and began to caress herself she was that turned on.  
“Mmmmm....” she played with herself as she watched Waltrud stroke her slit, hungry. “If you hadn’t had plans for me, I’d be making your face my seat right now, my dear Pupinski....”  
Waltrud whined feverishly at that, her tail wagging. She loved facesitting, loved being dominated by the tiny woman, loved Edytha cumming in her mouth and making her her plaything.   
“Beg. _Beg_ for it if you want it, want me....” She rolled her nipples between forefinger and thumb, relishing in her sweet torture of the younger girl.   
“Edytha....” Waltrud spread herself, showing Edytha her hungry slit. “I want your fingers inside me.... _please_....I need you to fuck me.....”  
“Why do you need me, Waltrud?...Tell me...”   
Edytha stopped touching herself, eager to hear Waltrud’s response.  
“Because I love you....I’m yours, Paula...” Waltrud replied meekly, voice hoarse from desire.  
“Good girl....”

Edytha leaned in with that, claiming her fake countess’s lips once more, tongue slipping seamlessly into her lover’s mouth sensually. Their kiss was sweet this time, tender, Edytha cupping Waltrud’s face with her right hand as she expressed her love for the tanned tomboy. She broke the smooch, gazing into Waltrud’s caramel eyes, smiling ever so gently.  
“I love you too....”   
She slid between Waltrud’s legs at that, gently peeling her soiled pantyhose all the way off and tossing it behind her.   
“Mm, Waltrud...” This time she brought her mouth to another set of lips, kissing ever so softly as her lover groaned beneath her. She peeked her tongue outwards and began to lap at her gently as she began to stroke her with her fingers, teasing her labia as juices dripped down her chin.   
“Fingers, Waltrud?....” She stopped for a split second, looking upwards.  
“Please....” Waltrud rasped, shaking her hips desperately.   
Edytha obliged her, slipping in her middle finger, relishing Waltrud’s moan.  
“I think my naughty little Pupinski wants one more, hm?...” she smirked teasingly, already pumping slowly. She didn’t have as long fingers as Waltrud, but she still knew how to please her woman.   
“Haaah...”  
“I’ll take that as a yes....”   
Another sweet moan as she gingerly inserted another digit. Waltrud throwing her head back as she slid her fingers in all the way, pussy squelching deliciously.  
“My naughty little Pupinski is so cute when she submits....” Edytha whispered between licks, enjoying herself. “So cute when she begs to be _fucked_...” Waltrud’s breath hitched at that. Edytha talking dirty to her was a sweet rarity, only happening in the throes of passion or when the fox woman was in full control of the situation.  
“You awful woman....” she purred, increasing the intensity of her fingers. “So desperate to be fucked...wanting and willing and spreading yourself like a whore so I’ll pay attention to you....”  
Waltrud whined lustily at that, jerking her hips upwards in time with Edytha’s fingers. “Such a slut for me...me and me alone....”   
“Paulaaaa....”  
“Ufu...”  
She drove her fingers all the way in, hilting her, making the most obscene squelch, Waltrud was so aroused.  
“ _Naughty_.”  
“Haaaah...”  
“ _Girl_.”

Sweet filth stopped spilling from Edytha’s plump painted lips as she occupied herself with making love to Waltrud, her tongue ghosting her lover’s clit, as she drove her fingers inside her sodden silken snatch. She withdrew for a moment, deciding to pleasure her lover with just her mouth. Waltrud moaned as she began to fuck her with her tongue, ecstatic at the lewd contact. She moved her hand downwards, finding purchase atop Edytha’s head. Edytha responded by grabbing her cute little doggy tail from beneath her, and gently but firmly pulling on it.   
“ _Fuuuuck_ , Edythaaa...”  
Another sweet punishment. The dog witch drooled, tongue lolling out of her mouth, panting like the naughty little puppy she was.  
She took the hint and moved her hands to her sides once more, gripping the sheets beneath her.  
Edytha hummed satisfactorily at that, she looked up, eyes lidded heavily, nose nuzzling her lover’s velvet sex, and took in Waltrud’s expression.   
She was a mess, all flushed and sweaty, hair tousled, gasping and panting almost in time with her licks.   
All because of her.  
Heat pooled in Edytha’s stomach at the thought, at the sight of her naughty little Pupinski. Any other night, she’d indulge by stroking her own folds but tonight she wanted to wait and see how Waltrud would sate her.   
She tugged on Waltrud’s tail one more time before she withdrew her tongue, replacing them with two fingers as she finally began to suckle on Waltrud’s poor neglected swollen clitoris, purring long and low as she did so.   
A sweet shudder as she slurped, hilting her.   
“E-Edytha...gonna cu-!....”  
Finally, Waltrud had reached her peak, head tilted back and slurring her words beautifully as she came from Edytha’s mouth.   
Edytha smiled, sitting back on her knees and licking her lips, fingers still inside her.  
“You were such a good girl, Waltrud....” she cooed, smiling at the dog witch. She was wrecked, drooling from pleasure, panting for air.  
Still inside her, Edytha moved so she was flush against her, and pecked her lips. She stayed there for a moment while Waltrud regained her breath, cooing at her gently.  
“You’re so good Waltrud...my favourite student, you’re so well behaved when I discipline you....” She praised her in a sweet voice.  
“Edytha....”  
“You know what good girls do...”  
Seeing that Waltrud’s breathing had stabilised, she finally withdrew her fingers, Waltrud purring from the sensation. Sticky and dripping with fluids, she held them up to Waltrud’s lips.  
“Clean up your mess.”  
This time, a firm voice from pink painted lips.  
Waltrud immediately accepted, taking her love’s fingers into her mouth, suckling greedily as she lapped at her own fluids.  
She looked from half lidded eyes as her Pupinski fellated her fingers, taking them to the hilt. Edytha could feel how wet she was, her panties were soaked. Waltrud always managed to drive her wild, no matter who was the dominant in bed. She couldn’t remember ever having bad sex with Waltrud, even her first time felt good with her.   
“I rabu yoo, Edeefa...” Waltrud slurred from around her fingers, entranced.  
“Ah? Did I say you could talk?” Edytha drawled, removing her fingers.  
“I think I should shut you up...” With that, she went in for a kiss, tongue sliding into Waltrud’s willing mouth and once again claiming it as her own, Waltrud moaning as their tongues connected. She closed her eyes and focused on the kiss, cupping Waltrud’s face and moaning as well. She broke it and pecked her lips one more time before letting her lover’s face go.   
“I love you too, Waltrud. I mean it....”  
She slid downwards, resting her head between Waltrud’s breasts, ear over where her heart is. She could hear it thumping excitedly as she snuggled.  
“When I make love to you....I put that love into it...I hope you feel it....”  
“I do, kitten....”  
“Waltrud....”  
They smiled at each other for a moment, sweet and tender.  
“I really liked that, Edytha.” Waltrud began, resting a hand on her head, playing with her fox ears. “You’re so sexy when you talk dirty to me, I almost came when you pulled my tail and _fuck_ , when you dominate me, Paula you make me so fucking _wet_.”  
“That’s because you’re a pervert, Waltrud...” Edytha flushed, but a small smile revealed that she revelled in that comment.   
“Mmm, maybe Paula, but how do I know you’re not creaming your panties whenever you discipline me in public? Last time you sat on my face it was like a river was coming out of your pu-”  
“Waltrud, seriously....”  
“I know, you like to keep it in the bedroom, well apart from that one time in your offi-”  
“Quiet, you.” Edytha turned her head and bit her nipple playfully. Waltrud hissed in pleasure, wagging her tail.  
“Mm, kinky...”  
“Waltrud.”   
“Hm?”  
Edytha took her hand and guided it between her legs so it was cupping her aching heat.  
“ _Fuck_ , you’re soaked....”  
“Make love to me, Waltrud....I need you.....”  
“Yes M’aam....”  
Waltrud sat up and scooped her into her lap, pecking her lips and stroking her fox tail.   
“The night has just begun, my dear Paula....”

  
**End Chapter 2**  
_To be continued...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and thank you for reading so far.  
> It may be a while before Waltrud can return the pleasure Edytha gave to her tenfold on account that I have to manage my free time more stringently with my studies, butt I can ass-ure you that Waltrud has plans to give Miss Rossmann a real dyking down with the strap. As to how? I can't be arsed telling you, but I'm sure you'll figure it out if you read my little end notes, ufu. 
> 
> Anyway I really wanted to write Edytha dominating Waltrud for a good while now. I feel that she's a little bit of a powerslut and I think the entire concept suits them incredibly well on account that she's constantly disciplining her in canon. As well, being together so long their tastes would rub off on each other a little bit hence why she indulged Waltrud's pantyhose fetish. Also it is because I think its hot and I am gross lol. Ah, Pupinski is so cute....

**Author's Note:**

> Usually when I write smut it's contained to one single story, but this one has gotten so long that I decided to split it up into chapters. I am 2/3rds of my way through the second chapter as I write this draft and am mainly posting this as self motivation to finish the story, or at least the next chapter, in a timely manner. (I am a full time graduate student who needs to be careful with time)  
> Speaking of, Ich Vermisse Dich is on an indefinite hiatus I'm afraid, the last chapter is nearly finished but it just doesn't flow right. I will revisit it eventually.
> 
> As well, I wanted to write something that touches on a witch's daily life, even for a little bit, a lot of my work goes straight into sex and as much as I love kuross and kuross getting it on, there's more to them than hot lesbian sex. I love kuross so much and I really hope my work does them both justice.
> 
> T/L: Ein Süßer Abend Mit Dir/ A Sweet Evening With You


End file.
